Operation Homecoming
by VGWrighte
Summary: This is a several chapter story that takes place immediately after ENDGAME. It is an ensemble piece, and is mostly emotional vignettes (not heavy in the "plot" area). Chapter Ten: After Hours (ensemble chapter). Chapter Eleven: The Trial (ensemble chapter). Completed.
1. Owen Paris

Operation Homecoming

Chapter One: Owen Paris

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager

Author's Note: I started writing fanfiction with Voyager, and thanks to BBC America recently marathoning episodes, I have gotten back into it. If you choose to look back at my old Voyager stories, remember they were written greater than 10 years ago and I have matured significantly as a writer since then. Frankly, most of them aren't any good at all.

This is a several chapter story that takes place immediately after ENDGAME. It is an ensemble piece (unusual for me), and is mostly emotional vignettes (not heavy in the "plot" area). Most chapters are between 700-1100 words. Please enjoy!

\- - ENDGAME + Several Hours - The Briefing Room - -

Chakotay and the others stood when Admiral Paris and LT Reginald Barclay were escorted into the room. There was a few moments of heavy silence as the reality of it all set in.

"Admiral," Kathryn said, "Welcome to Voyager."

They slowly moved towards each other, regarding each other carefully before settling on a handshake. Kathryn turned and gestured to them, one at a time. "My First Officer, Chakotay. You remember Commander Tuvok. Ensign Harry Kim, our Operations Officer. Seven of Nine. And, I believe you've met our Doctor."

Chakotay could see it in his face, and he knew Kathryn saw it as well. Admiral Paris was looking for one person, but didn't see him.

Kathryn smiled. "My Chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres and her husband are otherwise indisposed," the smile grew so that it consumed nearly her whole face. "You see, their daughter was born this afternoon."

Admiral Paris seemed to stop breathing for a second or two. "This afternoon?" he repeated.

The Doctor smiled. "Forty eight and a quarter centimeters, 3.3 kilograms. And entirely healthy. Mother and baby are resting in their quarters."

Kathryn put her hand on the Admiral's shoulder and squeezed gently. "There will be time to stop by before you leave."

The Admiral cleared his throat, settling himself. "I think I would like that."

"In that case," Kathryn motioned to a chair for the Admiral to take. "We best get this meeting started."

\- - Corridor Outside Torres/Paris Quarters - -

Kathryn stopped them in front of a door and smiled softly. "This is it. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to start briefing the crew. I'm sure you can find your way out when you're finished."

Owen nodded. Since he saw Voyager appear on his view screen, he had had trouble forming words.

Kathryn sounded the chime for him, squeezed his shoulder gently and left.

Owen waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally the door opened.

He inhaled sharply.

Owen's view kept darting up and down the view in front of him. His son had shed his uniform shell, and was only wearing his gray undershirt. And he held a baby. His son's daughter. His granddaughter.

It took a few seconds for Owen's gaze to settle on Tom's face. He was sure they were wearing matching speechless expressions. "Is this a bad time?" he finally spoke, his voice sounding quiet to his own ears.

Tom shook his head. "No." He gestured with his neck. "B'Elanna's sleepin', but she can sleep through anything . . . If you want to come in."

Owen nodded.

Neither one of them moved for a moment, just staring at each other.

After a second, Tom moved aside and Owen followed him in. The lights were off over the bed, and dimmed elsewhere in the room. They moved over to the sitting area, equally uncomfortable.

Both men looked at the baby, averting their eyes from each other.

"Would you like to hold her?" Tom asked, keeping his voice down, no doubt to avoid waking his sleeping wife.

Owen nodded. He reached out, trying to stop his hands from shaking. He had held babies before, of course. And she was not his first grandchild. But this was different. He had thought he would never be able to hold her. He had thought that he may never see his son alive again.

Carefully, Owen sat on the couch, before he collapsed onto it.

Tom joined him.

Again, they both stared at the baby. Somewhat disturbed by the shuffle, she moved. Her little tongue poked out, wetting her lips. Her eyes blinked a few times. She then yawned, and settled back to sleep.

"She's beautiful," Owen said at last, looking up at Tom.

Tom smiled blissfully. "I think so too."

Silence, again.

Owen tried to think of what to say. He had played his conversation in his head so many times. Now that it was real, he couldn't speak.

"Dad," Tom started. "I know I did a lot of things that disappointed you. And I'm sorry for disappointing you. But I'm not sorry for the choices that I made. Because if I hadn't done those things, I wouldn't have ended up on Voyager. I wouldn't have a wonderful wife, or a beautiful baby. And I . . . I wouldn't be who I am now. I wouldn't be a man that you could be proud of."

"I am proud of you, Tom. I have been for a long while. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I've always been proud of you, because we both know that isn't true. I was angry and disappointed for many years. But when you went missing, I realized that I never stopped being your father. And you never stopped being my son.

"I had always believed you had the ability to atone for your mistakes. Not only have you atoned for your mistakes, but you've become a good man, Son. As difficult as it was to have thought you dead for four years, and lost for another three . . . If you don't regret those years, neither do I."

Tom shook his head. "I don't regret them."

Owen smiled. "Then neither do I."

He didn't know how long they sat together, gazing at their future, but it must've been a while. Because the next sound he heard was a woman's voice, "Computer, lights."

Owen looked up to see B'Elanna getting out of bed and tying her bathrobe closed. She padded over to them and sat down on the coffee table in front of Tom. She craned her neck to look at her baby.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person," Owen said.

"You too, Admiral," she said.

He smiled at his daughter-in-law. "Call me Owen."

\- - END Chapter ONE- -


	2. Mark

Operation Homecoming

Chapter Two: Mark

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager, set after Endgame

\- - The Bridge - -

Tuvok sat in the command chair, reviewing the maintenance plan presented to him by two junior security officers and the four crewmen from McKinley station who had been assigned to assist in the work. He was one of the few non-humans left aboard.

Operation Homecoming had provided all non-Earth residents two weeks of leave to visit their home planets prior to the formal debriefing and festivities. The Earth residents were splitting their time between their families on Earth and the ship. Captain Janeway had recommended that he go home to Vulcan, however, his sense of duty demanded he stay aboard. That was why he was currently on duty, reviewing maintenance.

He heard the turbo lift door open and an unexpected, but mildly familiar, aroma assaulted his senses: a dog. Tuvok turned to see the vivid red coat of an Irish Setter. He stood and turned, meeting the gaze of Mark Johnson. He had known the man reasonably well, years ago.

Molly made a small noise and trotted around the railway, approaching Tuvok. He offered her his hand, which she sniffed before licking. Tuvok was pleased that she remembered him. He pet her gently. She sat at his feet contentedly.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Tuvok," Mr. Johnson said.

"And you, as well, Mr. Johnson." Tuvok replied.

"You look well," he said.

"Thank you. I am well. And yourself?"

Mr. Johnson nodded. "I'm okay. Have you gone home yet?"

"Mr. Johnson, as much as I appreciate this line of inquiry, your additional pleasantries are not required. I understand you were not expecting to see me and I am whom you are here to see."

Mr. Johnson forced a smile. "Thank you, Tuvok." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Is Kath-" his voice caught.

"Captain Janeway is in her ready room, unaccompanied," he answered, anticipating the next question.

Mr. Johnson nodded. "Thank you." He moved towards the ready room door. "Molly," he commanded gently. Molly immediately got up and moved to follow him. Mr. Johnson paused at the door. "It is good to see you, Mr. Tuvok. That wasn't a simple pleasantry."

Tuvok titled his head. "I understand. It is agreeable to see you again, as well." He watched Mr. Johnson take another deep breath and sound the chime to the ready room door.

\- - The Ready Room - -

Kathryn stood at the window, staring out, not believing it. Everything seemed so surreal. It couldn't possibly be over. They couldn't possibly be here. It was an illusion. Or perhaps she was dreaming, under some kind of mind control.

The fight wasn't over.

Was it?

Her door chimed. "Enter."

She didn't turn immediately, afraid the Blue Green Marble wouldn't be there when she turned away.

The door opened and a dog barked.

She spun quickly to see Molly in midair, jumping at her. Kathryn caught her and dropped to her knees, holding her. Molly was alternating licking her face and pressing their necks together, trying to eliminate all space between them.

Her front paws danced between the floor and Kathryn's legs.

Kathryn held her tightly, vigorously running her hands all over her.

It was ridiculous, but tears were pouring down her face. She could probably count the times she'd cried in the last seven years without running out of fingers. She hadn't cried when they got lost, she had barely cried for Kes, hadn't for the deaths, the loss, the fear. But here she was, holding her dog, and she was an absolute sobbing mess.

It was several minutes before she realized that someone had brought Molly. She looked up. Mark.

Kathryn sat back onto the couch, pulling Molly with her, who was content resting her head in her lap.

"Hi, Kath," he said at great length.

She smiled through her tears. "Hi, Mark."

Gingerly, he approached her, she didn't stop him. He sat next to her and scratched Molly's ear. He didn't speak. Neither did she, she didn't know what to say.

"The first litter had nine. Her second had fourteen."

Kathryn leaned forward and kissed the top of Molly's head. "Good girl." She ruffled the back of her neck. "You're such a good girl."

Mark fell silent again, Kathryn could feel him staring at her.

"This is harder than I thought," he said. "Kath, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Finally, she was able to tear her eyes away from her dog and look at the man she had loved for so long. She grasped his clasped hands. "I'm not."

"How can you say that? I never stopped loving you!" It was almost an accusation.

"And neither did I. That's why I'm not sorry." She ran her hand through his hair gently. It was a little more white than it had been, but it was still as thick as she remembered. "I couldn't bear the thought that you stopped living for seven years. I didn't."

"I did stop living, for a while. But I started again. And now you're here and I don't know what to do."

"You always did like the quiet life, Mark. You go home to your wife and keep living, while I become the biggest celebrity in the quadrant. You know, I'll probably be going to parties, and galas, and lectures for years."

Mark smiled. "I always liked being your quiet connection to home."

"Frankly, I'm not sure where home is, anymore."

Mark gripped her hand tightly. "That's why I brought you Molly."

"You're leaving her with me?"

"She is your dog, Kath."

"Where is she going to live?"

"I had one of the crewman who brought me aboard take her things to your quarters. She can stay here."

Kathryn started to shake her head, preparing a protest.

He squeezed her hand. "Didn't Jonathan Archer have a dog on a starship? If he did it, so can you. Your deep space mission blows his out of the water."

"Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Any time."

 _"Kim to Janeway."_

Kathryn leaned back and wiped her eyes. "Go ahead, Ensign."

 _"Request to relieve Mr. Tuvok as the Duty Officer."_

"I thought you were going to see your parents."

Harry chuckled. _"My parents are coming here this afternoon. Mom wants to see where I work."_

"Still, you could go a see them now."

 _"I would, but I'm the only one available to relieve Commander Tuvok, and his wife is here."_

Kathryn smiled. "Permission granted."

\- - End Chapter Two - -


	3. T'Pel

Operation Homecoming

Chapter Three: T'Pel

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager, set after Endgame

Author's Note: This one might be my favorite. It was the first chapter that I completed (not the first that I started, though).

\- - Tuvok's Quarters - -

Tuvok and T'Pel sat at opposing sides of the table, sharing a simple meal. Tuvok felt compelled to make a confession, he could sense it hanging between them, disrupting the otherwise comfortable silence. The companionable silence he had spent seven years longing for.

"My wife," he spoke, breaking their spousal quiet.

She put down her utensil and met his gaze.

"I must confess my actions during my last pon farr."

Her eyebrow arched gracefully. "I assume you mated, as you are still alive."

"I could not simply take another mate, for it would have been dishonest and would have forsworn my wedding vow."

"An illogical concern when one's life is at stake and unable to return to one's spouse."

"Perhaps."

T'Pel regarded him for a moment. "If not that, what was your solution?"

Tuvok paused for a moment, perhaps two, making a mild attempt not to meet her gaze. "Lieutenant Paris designed a holodeck program of your image. It was . . ." he paused, thinking for the word, "sufficient."

"A hologram?" she certainly hadn't expected that.

"It was a mental challenge. But as I said, it was sufficient."

"Despite the flawed logic behind the decision, I appreciate the gesture."

Tuvok brought his eyes up and simply looked at his wife for a few moments, the silence engulfed them in the comforting embrace the two of them were so accustomed to. "For seven years, I strove to maintain my discipline in an emotional environment. I took pride in the maintenance of my Vulcan Nature. However, now, in your presence . . ." Tuvok paused, apprehensive to continue.

"Husband?" T'Pel probed.

"You will think me foolish."

She regarded him with gentle patience and encouragement; an expression he could read, but would seem to others as a blank stare. "Perhaps."

"Now, in your presence, I find my mind full of human sentimental frivolities."

She had not expected such a confession. "Such as what?"

He was sure she was interpreting his current expression as chagrinned, but he continued none-the-less. "I am struck by the beauty of your face. By the graceful lines of your bone structure. I seem to have had forgotten the melodious nature of your voice. I could write ballads of your qualities." Tuvok hoped his wife would not find his comments over emotional.

Her head tilted gently, "Then do, Husband. For I, too, have longed for the sound of your voice, and your lute in the early morning."

"I have not played a lute since I was parted with you."

"Nor have I attended a concert in your absence."

Tuvok reached across the table, taking his wife's hand. "Then we shall revive the practice together.

"Indeed."

\- - Several Hours Later - -

Tuvok quietly left his wife's side. He pulled his robe on and secured the bedcoverings over her. While he kept his quarters somewhat warm, she would surely be cold without them.

He stood in front of the viewport, surveying the planet before him. It was not his own, yet the significance of seeing it was not lost on him. Following dinner, he and T'Pel had not spoken a great deal. She had conveyed all the necessary information in her letters to him, and he to her. Instead, they shared in the silence of the other's presence for a significant portion of time.

They had then conducted the first mind meld of his treatment. Then they had been intimate, falling asleep to the sound of the other's breathing.

Tuvok, however, did not sleep long. He was unsure of the cause of his restlessness. Tuvok saw his meditation candle on the viewport and thought of those who were unable to see Earth now: Lon Suder, Kes, and Neelix were foremost in his mind.

Neelix, in particular, who had found his own place not long ago.

Tuvok sat at his desk and retrieved a PADD. "My friend," he commenced the letter. "By now you may be concerned as you have not had communication with Voyager in several days. Fear not, we were successful, and have returned to the Alpha Quadrant. This letter was transmitted to you via the Midas Array.

"The majority of the crew is on shore leave, visiting their families and home planets. I am pleased to report that my spouse, T'Pel, of whom I rarely spoke to you, has joined me on Voyager. While you are no doubt presently exclaiming that this must be a most joyous reunion, I will remind you T'Pel and I do not share you exuberance. That being said, I had been previously unaware of the vacancy in my soul which our parting had created."

"Husband," T'Pel said. She was walking toward him, nude. Modesty between them being unnecessary. "Sleep eludes you?"

Tuvok nodded.

She leaned over his shoulder and read a few lines of his missive. "I believe the expression is 'kiss and tell.'"

She was teasing him. He shook his head. "Most certainly not," he assured her. "Simply communicating with a friend."

"You often spoke of Mr. Neelix' vexatious nature." She rested her hands on his shoulders.

Tuvok nodded again, he took on of her hands in his. "Vexatious nature not-withstanding, I regret that I will never see him again."

Tuvok felt his wife shiver in the relatively chill of his quarters - their quarters. He put the PADD down, stood, and turned to her, engulfing her in his warm embrace. "A letter which can be finished another time," he told her and allowed her to lead him back to their bed.

\- - End Chapter Three - -

Author's End Note: Who knew that Tuvok's chapter would be the sexiest chapter? I didn't.

When I was writing this chapter, I had to ask myself the question "Do Vulcan females go through Pon Farr?" I remembered something about T'Pol, but I wasn't sure. So, I googled it and came across the following quote from the great D.C. Fontana:

"Vulcans mate normally any time they want to. However, every seven years you do the ritual, the ceremony, the whole thing. The biological urge. You must, but any other time is any other emotion – humanoid emotion – when you're in love. When you want to, you know when the urge is there, you do it. This every-seven-years business was taken too literally by too many people who don't stop and understand. We didn't mean it only every seven years. I mean, every seven years would be a little bad, and it would not explain the Vulcans of many different ages which are not seven years apart." – D.C. Fontana (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages)


	4. Reginald Barclay

Operation Homecoming

Chapter Four: Reginald Barclay

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager, set after Endgame

\- - Sickbay - -

"Doctor, these gentlemen are from holo-research. They are here to perform a diagnostic on your program and examine your mobile emitter," Reg explained.

The Doctor was apprehensive. "Was Lieutenant Torres informed of this maintenance?" he asked as casually as possible.

Reg stuttered for a moment. "I - I - I don't think so. She's on maternity leave, isn't- isn't she?" Ah yes, Reg was afraid of B'Elanna, that made sense.

The Doctor nodded. He didn't want to bother her but . . . He hadn't examined either her or Miral that day. Now was as good as time as any. He tapped his comm badge. "Doctor to Lieutenant Torres, would you mind moving our checkup up a little?"

"No, Miral's sleeping just now. Do you want to wait until she wakes up?"

"No," the Doctor feigned nonchalance. "Sleeping is fine. I can start with your examination until she wakes. Would you mind coming to Sickbay. The Starfleet engineers are here and I shouldn't leave."

B'Elanna didn't answer right away, clearly getting the message. "Of course, Doctor. We'll be right there."

The Doctor tried not to hover over the engineers as he waited for B'Elanna to arrive. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, he just didn't want them tinkering with his matrix or with his mobile emitter. Reg was trying to distract him with descriptions of the festivities.

Several minutes later, Tom and B'Elanna arrived with Miral. The Doctor smiled at the sight of the baby. "Bring her over to the surgical bed," he instructed.

B'Elanna gently laid Miral down on the surgical bed and moved aside for The Doctor. She must've woken up en route, but seemed in a good temperament.

The Doctor carefully removed her swaddling and tickled her abdomen with a single finger. Miral wiggled happily in response. "Hello there, my little Photon," he said to her before retrieving his medical tricorder.

He noticed both Tom and B'Elanna regarding him strangely. "What?"

"Little Photon?" Tom asked.

"I'm trying out different terms of endearment," he explained, somewhat embarrassed.

"And you aren't trying anything normal?" Tom asked. "Honey, baby, sweetie pie?"

The Doctor scanned Miral and pretended to be very interested in the results. "I thought it would be nice if she and I had something unique to us."

The Doctor hadn't noticed B'Elanna moving around the surgical bed, closer to the engineers until she spoke. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

Both Tom and The Doctor quickly turned around, looking at the shocked and frozen engineers.

One of them was holding the mobile emitter and a tool, it was clear he was trying to open it. To his credit, the engineer recovered quickly, "I am examining the mobile emitter, as instructed."

"The hell you are!" B'Elanna snatched it from his hand. "And what are you doing?" she turned violently to the other engineer.

He gaped for a moment. The other engineer spoke for him. "He's running a diagnostic of the holographic program."

B'Elanna looked at the console. "By isolating subroutines and performing individual diagnostics?"

"It is the standard procedure," the nervous engineer responded.

"Standard procedure for standard holograms. Not for this one." She turned on Reg. "And you're letting them?" B'Elanna paused a half-second for him to respond.

Reg was only able to gape.

"You're done," she said to the engineers with finality. "And if you have a problem with that, you can tell your superior to come up here and speak with me himself."

"Now, Lieutenant Torres," Reg had found his voice.

"No!" she stopped him in his tracks. "No one is going to touch anything that has to do with him unless I, Harry Kim, or Seven of Nine are personally involved. Period. If anyone objects they can speak with me. Once my maternity leave is over. In 10 days."

"Ma'am," the more confident engineer tried to interject.

She gestured aggressively at him. "I said _your superior in 10 days_. You can show yourselves out." She turned away from them, clutching the mobile emitter.

After several seconds, Reg shrugged at The Doctor and led the engineers out. B'Elanna fumed for a few moments before setting the mobile emitter down and returning to her spot next to Tom. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed gently.

All things considered, Reg faired quiet well in his first face-to-face with B'Elanna. "Thank you, B'Elanna. I know they're perfectly good engineers. . . It's not that I don't trust them."

"I don't," B'Elanna interrupted him. "They're idiots and their mindless tampering could damage your program or destroy your emitter." She took a deep breath, perhaps finally realizing the severity of her reaction. "There are a thousand other doctors which we could see, Tom's sister included, but there's only one person that I'll ever call."

The Doctor smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

\- - END Chapter Four - -


	5. Greskrendtregk

Operation Homecoming

Chapter Five: Greskrendtregk

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager, set after Endgame

Author's Note: I had to google how to spell that. Wasn't even close with my guess.

\- - Deck Four - Airlock - -

A dampening field had been established around the ship to prevent unauthorized transports. All personnel were beaming to McKinley Station and being admitted to the ship through a security checkpoint on a priority basis.

All of the non-humans had been granted two weeks of leave. All of them, with the exception of Tuvok, had taken it. All of the humans who had not been Earth residents were also granted leave. Most of them took it. The remaining humans were only required on board to provide minimum manning on the ship.

Harry had originally had today off, but he had relieved Commander Tuvok as the Duty Officer several hours ago, and it was just past dinner time.

Harry didn't mind standing duty in Tuvok's place. He didn't mind that so many people were off the ship visiting people, but he was still here. In fact he was excited. He was practically bouncing on his toes. His parents were coming here to visit him.

"You look excited, Harry," Samantha Wildman said, coming up behind him.

Harry turned and smiled at her. "I am. My Mom and Dad are on their way up."

"Why aren't you going to them? I thought Commander Tuvok was the Duty Officer?"

Harry nodded. "He was. But his wife came aboard a few hours ago. I volunteered to be the one who could be interrupted from family time."

"That's nice of you."

Harry was silent for a moment, a big grin on his face. "Plus, Mom wants to see what I do."

Sam chuckled. "On behalf of mothers everywhere, thank you for indulging us."

Mothers. Naomi. Harry looked around, suddenly noticing Naomi hadn't come with her mother. "Where's Naomi?"

Sam took a deep breath. "In our quarters. Her father's coming aboard and I . . . I wanted to see him first."

Harry nodded, understanding.

"It's hard to explain. We've spoken over the subspace link a few times, and have been exchanging letters. He knows Naomi and should meet her in person as soon as possible but . . . He's my husband and I haven't seen him in seven years. I need a minute for the two of us before I try to build a relationship between them."

"I think that makes more sense than you think."

Sam smiled sweetly at him.

"He never got remarried?" Harry asked.

Sam's smile grew a little embarrassed. "It's a Ktarian custom."

"What is?"

"You see, it's one of their biggest folk stories. And their most well-known Romantic Tragedy. Their version of Romeo and Juliet. Several hundred - over a thousand - years ago, on Ktaris, there was a princess who got married to a mariner. She was pregnant when he went to sea the first time after their wedding. Unfortunately, the mariner's ship got lost at sea, and he was declared dead. So, being the princess and looking to provide more heirs, she remarried.

"After she had been married for a few years, and had a few more children, her first husband returned. He had only been lost, not killed. The princess, her two husbands, and their children spent months trying to build a life. The children didn't know who to call their father. She didn't know who to call her husband. She loved them both fiercely. She struggled with the fact that she would not have fallen in love with the second, except for the death of the first; but that she was now devoted to the man who cared for her children.

"Finally, the first husband killed himself to 'restore balance.' Since then, Ktarian widows and widowers cannot remarry unless the remains of their first spouse are present during their second wedding.

"Greskrendtregk had once thought it was an archaic and overly romantic, foolish tradition. But when we were declared missing, he couldn't bring himself to take the risk. Even after we were declared dead. And now, he couldn't be happier he followed the old traditions. Neither can I."

Harry was about to respond, but the airlock door opened and he turned to see a large Ktarian in the doorway. He wasn't moving, just staring at Sam. Harry was shocked on how tall he was. Greskrendtregk was at least 2 meters and probably 125 kilos. Harry reminded himself to ask Sam what her husband did for a living.

Greskrendtregk said something in Ktarian, and with two steps, Sam was in his arms, sobbing. Harry didn't realize his mouth was hanging open until he heard his mother.

"Well, aren't you going to show us around?" she asked.

Harry turned back to the airlock. Samantha's husband had been blocking them, but there they stood. His parents. Harry closed the distance between them and put his arms around Mom. "Welcome to Voyager, Mom," he said. "This is where I work."

\- - End Chapter Five - -


	6. Miral

Operation Homecoming

Chapter Six: Miral

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager, set after Endgame

\- - Chief Engineer's Office - -

Chakotay let himself into B'Elanna's office without knocking. "You're not supposed to be working," he said.

She had started, slightly, when the door slid open. She look up at him, an incredibly guilty expression on her face. She was sitting behind her desk with the baby in her arms.

"You know, Chakotay, it hardly counts as work if I can do it while holding the baby," she defended.

He tilted his head down at her, but didn't respond. Often, with B'Elanna, he didn't even have to speak.

"Okay, fine," she admitted, settling down the PADD in her hand. "The sitting is driving me crazy."

"B'Elanna, Miral's not even a week old. How could you possibly be bored already?"

"Because there's nothing to do. Tom and I have just been sitting around, looking at her." B'Elanna looked down and smiled for a moment before turning back to him. "And she's beautiful. But she can't do anything, so there's only so much that we can stare at her."

"Where's Tom?"

"Sleeping." B'Elanna leaned back in her chair and rocked a little. "Miral was up in the middle of the night, so he took her out for a while."

"Is that when he wrote the report on the Delta Flyer?"

"Yeah, Commander Matlin, from Shuttle and Runabout Design R&D, asked him to provide some more specifications and -" she stopped talking abruptly and squinted at him.

Chakotay swallowed hard. The jig was up.

"How did you know that Tom finished that report, and that I was here working?"

Chakotay didn't answer.

"You were working, too, weren't you?"

Chakotay sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "You got me."

"Hypocrite."

"I don't have week-old baby," Chakotay insisted, taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

"But you have family here. Why aren't you visiting any of them? Don't you have family in Ohio? There's a lot of people who probably want to see you."

"I've been down to Earth every day since we arrived. And I'm heading back today," he admitted. "I'm going to bring Seven down to dinner with my sister. She's inviting some of the family over for a little gathering."

B'Elanna's eyebrows raised. "Really? How do you think that's going to go?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"She's not exactly a people-person," B'Elanna said.

Chakotay had to admit that he had had the same thought, but hadn't voiced it. "She's never seen a family interact before. She might do okay."

"Or she might feel alienated."

Chakotay had considered that possibility as well. What was odd was B'Elanna's tone of voice. It was understanding, not accusatory. Seven and B'Elanna had never gotten along on a personal basis, but they did respect each other and B'Elanna seemed to understand Seven. He didn't think he could accurately describe them as friends; they acted like sisters who hated each other while loving each other.

"What about you? Your father, cousins? I know Admiral Paris stopped by before he left on the first day."

"Frankly, Tom and I have been avoiding them. But, at least we're avoiding them together. We're not sure if we're ready, and thankfully, Miral is giving us a good reason to postpone the awkward reunions."

Chakotay chuckled. "Again, I don't have a week-old baby, I don't have that excuse."

Miral made a small noise and B'Elanna looked down, a grin breaking across her face. "Good morning," she said in a higher tone of voice than she usually used. It took a second to return her attention to Chakotay. "So, why aren't you down there now?" B'Elanna asked.

He should've known she wasn't going to drop it.

"What am I going to do down there? Help Auntie with the garden?"

B'Elanna shook her head with a vindicated smile. "You can't stand the sitting either." She chuckled.

He shook his head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing with myself."

"Neither do I," she agreed. "Say we fix the ship, then what happens? Do they even want us to fix it, or they just going to dissect it before turning it into a museum?"

" _Tom to B'Elanna."_ his voice came over the comm system.

B'Elanna tapped her comm badge. "Go ahead."

 _"I just got a message from my mom. They want to come up for dinner."_

"Who's they?"

 _"She said the family, but she was being purposely evasive. Let's hope she's just bringing my sisters."_

"Alright, I'll be home in a few minutes."

 _"Sounds good. Make sure you bring the baby, it's her they're here to see."_

B'Elanna smiled at Chakotay. "What baby?"

 _"I'll see you in a few minutes. Tom out."_

Chakotay stood. "I'll let you finish what you're working on."

"Thanks."

He paused at the door when she said his name. "Thanks, Chakotay," her tone told him it wasn't about her reports.

"For what?"

"For letting me know that it's not just Tom and I who are uncomfortable here."

"Any time," he said. "We all have to learn how to live in a stationary place, again. And we'll figure it out together."

\- - END Chapter Six - -


	7. Female Relatives

Operation Homecoming

Chapter Seven: Female Relatives

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager, set after Endgame

\- - Deck Four - Airlock Passageway - -

"And don't let them start analyzing the armor systems. I don't want them doing anything without B'Elanna. And I don't want to give B'Elanna an excuse to start working," Chakotay told Harry as they walked to the airlock. Chakotay and Seven were on their way down to visit his sister, and Harry was going to be in charge while Chakotay was gone. Kathryn was in Indiana, visiting her mother. Tuvok, while still aboard, was there with his wife.

"I know, you already told me."

"Do not allow any non-ship's personnel in the Astrometriks Lab," Seven said. "I am in the process of writing a manual for its use."

"Again, you told me that already."

Chakotay stopped, causing the others to stop as well. "Sorry, Harry. We're not even going to be gone that long."

"Nor very far," Seven agreed.

They continued walking. "Call if you need anything," Chakotay said.

"Not to tempt fate," Harry said, "But we're in Earth orbit, what could go wrong?"

Chakotay and Seven shared a dubious look.

Harry held up his hands in defense. "Tuvok, Tom, AND B'Elanna are all still aboard. Everything's going to be fine. Enjoy dinner!"

\- - Home of Chakotay's Sister- -

Chakotay nearly spilt his glass as one of his young cousins ran past him. The boy barely slowed as he apologized.

"Aya!" Chakotay's sister shouted at him. "Watch where you're going, you little hellion!" She approached Chakotay with a smile and a plate of food. "You haven't eaten much," she accused him.

He took something from the offered plate. "Too much excitement, I'm sure."

"You find this exciting after what you've been through in the past ten years?"

Chakotay chuckled. "I suppose you're right."

"I'm sorry you weren't here when Dad passed."

Chakotay nodded. It was the first time they had spoken in person about their father. "So am I." She clutched his upper arm in a gesture of comfort and forgiveness. "He was proud of you, you know." Again, he nodded. "And so am I. I may not have agreed with either of you about fighting the Cardassians, but I was glad to see you come home and take the mark of our father." Her hand gently grazed his tattoo. "Proud," she corrected herself quietly.

He kissed her cheek.

They enjoyed a comfortable silence for a moment. "Perhaps you should go find your lady friend. I think Auntie might've cornered her somewhere."

Chakotay laughed. "She's faced much in her life, but I don't think she's quite ready for that challenge."

His sister laughed. Her laugh was cut short as she shouted at another child, rushing toward the little girl.

Chakotay laughed, his sister had become quite the formidable mother and grandmother. He shook his head and started looking for Seven. He found her quickly, but unfortunately, his aunt had found her first. Auntie was seated next to Seven on a bench by the bonfire. She had her arm around Seven's shoulder, and they were sitting so close that their legs and hips were touching. Auntie was leaned in close. Chakotay could read Seven's body language from a mile away; uncomfortable was an understatement.

He headed over and attempted to put himself between his Aunt and Seven, but his Aunt was an immovable as a mountain. He settled on Seven's other side, instead. He attempted to provide her at least some comfort.

"Your friend was just telling me about herself," Auntie said.

"I was telling your aunt there isn't much to tell," Seven insisted.

"Nonsense," Auntie brushed her off. "you've said nothing of your childhood."

"Auntie," Chakotay said in a warning tone.

"I was assimilated as a child. I spent my formative years in a Borg maturation chamber," Seven spat.

"Before that, when you were small," Auntie insisted.

"I have few memories from when I was small."

"Aunt." Chakotay again interrupted, but with more finality.

Seeming to take the hint, she stood and cupped his cheek for a moment. "Too serious," she told him, looking into his eyes with a knowing gaze. It only lasted a moment before she smiled. "Shall we start the dancing?"

She didn't wait for a response before taking Seven's hand and hauling her up with her.

"Dancing?" Seven repeated, looking back at Chakotay as she was led away by the older woman.

\- - Hours Later, Turbo Lift at McKinley Station - -

"I'm not going to ask if you enjoyed yourself," Chakotay said.

"Wise choice," her tone said far more than her brief words did.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He put his hands on her shoulders. "My Aunt is like that with everyone and you'll learn to become accustomed to the rest."

She shrugged off his hands. "I do not know how to act around those people."

"I understand that it's new and frightening, Seven, but they are my family." B'Elanna had been right, she felt alienated.

The turbo lift came to a stop and the doors opened.

"And I have none, as I was continually reminded." Seven walked out of the turbo lift swiftly. "No family, no history, and no personality."

Chakotay rushed after her. "Seven!"

She continued.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, facing him. "Your family is Voyager, and will be my family. Your history doesn't matter. And your personality is a strong, intelligent, serious, and caring woman. Let me help you with that."

She frowned, struggling to avoid his gaze.

He kissed her gently. "I'm not saying it will be easy. I'm saying you don't have to try to do it alone."

Finally, she looked at him and returned his kiss. "Perhaps you're right." She turned away and continued toward the airlock, slower than before.

Again, Chakotay noticed her body language. This conversation was far from over.

\- - END Chapter Seven - -


	8. Libby

Operation Homecoming

Chapter Eight: Libby

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager, set after Endgame

\- - San Francisco - -

Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to see Libby so soon after his return. But, Mom was driving him a little crazy, he needed a reason to get out.

So he called Libby.

They hadn't exchanged many words, but she was very excited to see him. They had decided to meet at a café they used to frequent together. Harry was on his way there now.

He knew this was going to be difficult. He still loved Libby, but she had gotten married four and a half years ago. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to act. They were both different people now.

He got to the café before she did, so he asked for a table on the patio where he could look for her. He ordered drinks for the two of them and waited, looking around. Libby wasn't typically late, but he was early (even by his standards).

He saw her as soon as she came around the corner. Her long, curly hair was down. It looked exactly how he remembered.

He stood so she would see him.

He could identify the instant she saw him. Her face lit up and she rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck when she reached him.

She had tears in her eyes. But they were laughing together.

\- - Kim's Quarters, Voyager - -

Libby had wanted to see Voyager, and Harry couldn't refuse her. He had given her a tour of the Bridge, Astrometriks, Engineering, the Mess Hall, all of the usual places. Now, they were back in his quarters, enjoying a nice drink.

He had been wrong, it was easy. Talking with her had always been simple, and it still was.

They sat on the couch next to each other, laughing and reminiscing. He was regaling her with tales of his heroism, as well as some of the more embarrassing stories.

She told him about anything and everything from the last seven years. Her work. Her friends. She had joined a volleyball team that played on Tuesday and Thursday nights.

The laughter begun to die down and he just looked at her, smiling at him. Her smile faded, slowly replaced by a look he hadn't seen in a very long time. The smile on his own face started to fade as he realized what was happening.

She kissed him.

Suddenly, she was in his lap, kissing him. Harry couldn't help but kiss her back. For a moment, maybe two. He pushed her away.

"Libby, what are you doing? You're married now."

"I don't care." She tried to kiss him again, but he moved out from underneath her and stood up, backing away from the couch.

"I care."

"Harry, I thought I had gotten over you. I was wrong. Even after we learned you were alive, I was fine. But today, when I saw you for the first time. I realized what a mistake I've made." She stood. "I need to be with you."

Harry didn't know what to say. Hell, he didn't know what to think.

She took a few steps towards him and he stepped back. Kissing her certainly felt nice, and they had been having a great time, but it wasn't right. It wasn't the same. It wasn't what he wanted anymore.

"I never stopped loving you."

Her words caused Harry to have a realization. "But I did," he said quietly.

Her back went straight. "What?"

"I did stop loving you," he said. "I don't know when. And I didn't realize it until now." He spoke slowly, his own words surprising him. "I'm sorry, Libby. I shouldn't have brought you here. Let me take you back to the airlock."

She pursed her lips together, trying to hold back her emotions. "No thanks, Harry, I'll have the computer guide me."

She rushed past him, tears in her eyes. Harry watched her leave. He felt awful, he wanted to follow her, but there was nothing he could say. He dropped into the chair, completely bewildered.

"Computer, locate Tom Paris."

"Lieutenant Paris is in the Mess Hall."

Harry got up and headed towards the Mess Hall. He needed to not be alone.

\- - END Chapter Eight- -


	9. John Torres

Operation Homecoming

Chapter Nine: John Torres

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager, set after Endgame

Author's Note: I tried to write Owen Paris like he was in the show, but he kept just turning out like Tom. I'm going to pretend that this was on purpose: that Tom gets his sense of humor from his father, and Owen Paris and Admiral Paris aren't exactly the same person.

Author's Other Note: This one is significantly longer than the others because it contains two ideas for stories that I had that I didn't develop into their own stories, as I thought they would be boring stand-alones.

\- - Deck Four - Airlock - -

B'Elanna stood next to her husband by the airlock. They were a few minutes early. She had overestimated how long it would take to get both Tom and Miral out of the door. It may be easy now, but Miral was only a few days old. Things would certainly get more time consuming once she was mobile.

Right now, Miral was huddled against her chest, her little arms and legs tucked under her body like a little insect. It really was quite cute.

The door opened to reveal an older, slight, blonde woman, taller than B'Elanna, but not much so. Well, she had been blonde, in her younger days. It looks a little more sandstone, now. Her eyes went straight to Tom, smiling through tears. It was true, Tom did have his mother's eyes. B'Elanna could see Owen standing behind her.

Tom's mother took two steps towards her son and hugged him tight.

Owen followed his wife, and offered B'Elanna a quick and gentle hug. She was momentarily taken back, having not expected it. B'Elanna wasn't exactly a "hugger." Owen released her and stepped aside, revealing the remainder of his party.

They all rushed forward. B'Elanna recognized Tom's two sisters, and their spouses, and their children. All five. She wasn't sure which name went with which child, but she remembered all five names. As they all rushed out of the airlock, B'Elanna was reminded of something Tom had shown her once: two dozen clowns piling out of a very small land vehicle.

As Moira's husband came through the airlock, carrying their youngest, B'Elanna saw the last member of their party. She gasped.

The excitement of Tom's family hushed at her exclamation.

Owen put his hand on her shoulder. "I hope you mind me bringing a friend."

A friend? B'Elanna thought. It was her father.

At least the smile on his face seemed genuine. He took a few tentative steps towards her, until he was only inches away. She wanted to look at Tom for encouragement, but couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

"I never . . ." his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I never thought I'd see you again." Without a warning, he threw his arms around her.

B'Elanna was still for a moment, completely caught off guard. But, driven by some instinct she couldn't identify, she hugged him back and it felt amazing.

After a few moments, he released her. He paused as he put some personal space between them, looking at Miral a little closer. There wasn't much to see with her face buried in B'Elanna's chest.

There was an odd silence, before Tom's sister spoke, "What are we all doing, standing in the hallway? Tom, where are we going?"

"Haven't see me in ten years and you're still bossing me around," he said.

"What are big sisters for?"

Tom started ushering everyone towards the turbo lift.

B'Elanna and her father took up the rear. She couldn't help but feel that Owen was chaperoning them. "So," she asked, "how did you two meet?"

"It was at a Voyager Family Reunion," Owen explained. They had been told about those. They were conventions, of sorts, where all the families of the Voyager crewmembers met together. The first one had been after they received the letters from the Hirogen array, and had occurred every several months afterwards.

"I was making the rounds," Owen continued.

 _Owen had noticed the man several times. He was clearly by himself, and he hadn't spoken to anyone. Owen approached him as he was staring at a photo of the senior staff. It was the photo taken on "Ancestor's Eve," a holiday their Morale Officer invented._

 _"It's a good picture, isn't it?" he asked._

 _The man nodded. "It is. It almost makes them look like a family."_

 _Owen smiled. He had thought that as well. He looked at the smile on Tom's face in the photo. "They do look happy."_

 _The man frowned._

 _"They don't?" Owen asked._

 _He shook his head. "It's not that." He paused, thinking. "They all have a new family, one that we know nothing about."_

 _"Not 'nothing'," Owen said. He gestured around to the room full of Voyager families. "We all know someone there, that's why we're all here."_

 _The man looked around before turning back to the photo. "Maybe one of them can tell me about the man who's got his arms around my daughter."_

 _Owen smiled. So this was John Torres (he had read the files on every member of Voyager's crew), B'Elanna's father. "That's my son, Thomas."_

 _John turned towards him sharply._

 _Owen extended his hand and introduced himself._

 _John took the hand and stated his own name before regarding the photo carefully._

 _"So, what kind of a man is he, your son?"_

 _Owen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Honestly, I don't know."_

 _This surprised John, as it should, Owen supposed._

 _"He and I had a falling out a few years ago. I haven't spoken to him in . . . Almost 6 years."_

 _John nodded, seemingly understanding._

 _"But, I can tell you that he's a joker. He hates taking things seriously. He can be obsessive about projects or hobbies, but his interest burns out quickly. He's pretty smart, when he wants to be. And he's a damn good pilot. He's a good friend; assuming you mean a damn to him."_

 _John nodded, considering the man who was clearly involved with his daughter._

 _"What about her?"_

 _"As long as we're being honest, I haven't even seen her since she was 12 years old."_

 _Owen struggled to hide his reaction._

 _"Her mother and I separated and I never kept in touch. I regret that, now." Owen allowed the man silence with his thoughts for a moment. "She's got a quick temper. She takes everything too seriously, and too personally. She ornery and moody - at least she was moody as a teenager."_

 _"Aren't they all?" Owen asked._

 _John feigned a chuckle. "But she's tough. And she's fierce. She's smart and she's loyal." John continued to stare at the photo._

 _Owen put his hand on John's shoulder. "Would you like to meet my wife?"_

"I'm afraid we had a wedding reception without you," Owen said. "And a baby shower."

\- - Mess Hall - -

B'Elanna had done an excellent job of avoiding her father during dinner, but now her efforts were becoming ridiculous. She retrieved Miral from Tom's mother (who had been bogarting her all evening), and went to sit by her father.

"Hi."

"Hi," he responded. He leaned towards her.

"Would you like to hold her?"

He nodded. They performed a quick exchange and her father stared at his granddaughter. He was silent for a few minutes, so was she. "Thank you," he said at last.

"For what?"

"For letting me come to dinner. For contacting me a few weeks ago. For writing . . ."

"It was Tom, actually, who convinced me to write you." B'Elanna met her father's gaze for a second, maybe two, before he looked past her. "I'm glad I did," she admitted. B'Elanna followed her father's gaze to Tom.

"He's good for you," he said. Maybe it was a statement of fact, maybe it was a revelation, she wasn't sure.

B'Elanna nodded. "He is." She considered it for a moment, deciding whether or not she wanted to risk sounding foolish. She decided to risk it. "He helped me stop fighting with myself. And he loves me for me, every part of who I am."

"He's a better man than I am," her father admitted quietly. B'Elanna didn't respond. After a few seconds, her father looked back at her and smiled. "What more could a man ask for his daughter?"

B'Elanna gave him a tight smile before settling next to him, looking out the view screen at the familiar sight: McKinley Station.

"B'Elanna, I was a little untruthful, before," he admitted.

"When?"

"When we first spoke. Spoke for the first time."

B'Elanna nodded, understanding he meant via the Midas Array when they were in the Delta Quadrant.

"I told you that when I found out your ship disappeared, I thought I had lost you. But, I found out your ship disappeared when they announced Voyager had been found."

 _John had the news on in the background as he was preparing for work. He still liked to cook himself breakfast, if he had time, vice just replicating something. He was only half listening to the transmission when something caught his ear and he moved in front of the display. "Computer, replay the last 2 minutes."_

 _The computer beeped in acknowledgement and the newscast moved back 2 minutes._

 _"The holographic crewman, an original Emergency Medical Hologram, EMH, Mark I, was able to provide extensive details which would not have been able to be revealed by a standard transmission, or log set._

 _"For those of you just joining us: USS VOYAGER: Lost, but Found. Nearly four years ago, the starship Voyager, under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway, went missing during a top secret mission in the vicinity of the Cardassian border. Her disappearance had caused significant tension between the Federation and the Cardassians, even before the start of the war with The Dominion._

 _"Three weeks ago, a Federation Starship in the Beta Quadrant received an unusual transmission from a most unlikely source: a hologram from the Delta Quadrant. The Doctor, as he is called by the Voyager crew, provided exact timelines and courses which the starship Voyager has been following for the past four years._

 _"She was pulled into the Delta Quadrant by a powerful alien known as the Caretaker. Unable to use that technology to return home, the ship turned toward home at high warp. Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant around the same time was the Maquis vessel Val Jean. Val Jean was destroyed shortly thereafter, but her crew was rescued by Voyager. Now, the combined Maquis-Starfleet crew is working together in an attempt to make their way back to the Alpha Quadrant._

 _"Direct families of all Voyager personnel have been informed of the status of their loved ones. Now, we'll identify those crewmembers which are still alive and well on Voyager, in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Thomas Paris, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Ensign . . ."_

 _"Computer, pause!"_

 _John stared at the screen to see the image of a stunning young woman with cranial ridges. He had not seen her in fifteen years, but he recognized his daughter. She was alive. In the Delta Quadrant. John didn't know what overwhelmed him more. He collapsed into a chair._

 _He had assumed . . . He didn't know what he had assumed. It wasn't as if he had kept tabs on her after he left. After he abandoned her. The photo they used did not show her in uniform, meaning she had been one of the Maquis. He wondered if she believed in their cause or was just looking for a fight._

 _He was overjoyed that he knew his daughter was alive and well. He was overcome with despair that she was trapped on a ship on the other side of the galaxy and that he would never see her again. Then and there, John started researching everything he could about his daughter and The Voyager._

"After several months, a co-worker noticed my change in behavior and recommended I seek some help. I started seeing a psychiatrist and was diagnosed with clinical depression. I'm still working through it."

B'Elanna was staring at him when he turned to look at her. "So am I," she said. "When I learned that the Maquis were all dead, except for us . . . I had some problems."

"Hereditary, I suppose."

Again, they lapsed into silence.

After a few minutes, B'Elanna saw the door to the Mess Hall open and Harry enter. He stopped abruptly, clearly not expecting to see so many people. He turned to leave. B'Elanna waved him over.

Harry joined her.

"Harry, this is my father, John. Dad, this is Harry. He's Tom and my best friend."

Harry smiled, not offering to shake her father's hand, due to the fact that both were full of holding Miral. "It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"John," he corrected. "And it's nice to meet B'Elanna's friends; the people who have been her family for so long.

\- - - End Chapter Nine - - -


	10. After Hours

Operation Homecoming

Chapter Ten: After Hours

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager, set after Endgame

\- - Mess Hall - -

When Tom returned to the Mess Hall after escorting his family out, B'Elanna and Harry were seated close on the sofa, admiring a sleeping Miral. Harry's arm was around B'Elanna.

"Have you two been planning this all along?" he asked, gaining their attention. "Wait for the opportunity to no longer be stuck on a starship with me and run away together?"

They both chuckled.

"We haven't been planning it long," B'Elanna said. "Just since I met your family. Your sisters are . . ."

Tom nodded. "High energy, I know."

They chuckled and Tom pulled up a chair across from them.

"Harry was just going to tell me about his visit with Libby this afternoon," B'Elanna said in a tone that meant Harry had not been planning on telling them about his visit with Libby this afternoon, but that B'Elanna was coaxing the tale from him.

Harry sighed, seeing that it was now two against one and that he had no choice. "She kissed me."

"That's great!" Tom said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Wait, didn't you say she was married," B'Elanna said.

Tom's face fell.

Harry nodded. "I did."

"Oh," Tom said.

Harry continued to nod. "My lucky streak with women continues."

The door to the Mess Hall slid open, revealing the Doctor. He attempted to look nonchalant during his entrance.

"What's up, Doc," Harry asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"I had just, um, finished my report on the Vidiians and was looking for . . ."

"You got bored now that no one's on board," Tom supplied.

The Doctor nodded.

B'Elanna waved him over. "Well, join us."

They turned the conversation back to the relative safety of Tom's rambunctious sisters and their families. Several minutes later, the door slid open again for Captain Janeway and her dog.

"How was the family reunion?" she asked, pulling up a chair next to Tom.

"Exhausting," B'Elanna supplied.

Molly gently investigated Miral for a moment or two before sitting next to the Captain, resting her snout on her thigh. The Captain gently stroked her neck.

"Do I have a new patient, Captain?" the Doctor asked.

"I didn't know you specialized in Veterinary Medical as well, Doctor."

"I am a most versatile hologram," he said, puffing out his chest.

Shortly after, the doors opened again for Seven and Chakotay. They saw the group and joined them.

"Well, Seven, Lieutenant Torres seems to have survived the in-laws. How did you fair?" The Doctor asked.

Seven frowned, clearly not having done well. "As well as can be expected," she said.

Chakotay took and squeezed her hand. "You did fine. My family is simply more . . . tactile than you're used to."

"Tactile and celebratory. There was much singing and dancing," Seven said, perturbed.

The Doctor smiled. "But you enjoy singing and dancing."

Chakotay and Seven shared a sideways glance. "Seven's repertoire of song and dance didn't exactly cover the song and dance of my people. It was a little much, even for me."

Before he could explain more, Tuvok joined them. Everyone was more than a little surprised.

"Isn't your wife still on board?" Harry asked.

"She is. However, she is - at present - conducting a lecture via subspace. T'Pel had been scheduled to speak at a conference, but chose not to attend in person when Voyager arrived."

There were smiles all around the group at the Vulcan romanticism.

"How long will she be staying with us, then?" Chakotay asked.

Tuvok didn't answer immediately. "For the foreseeable future." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Several months ago, I was diagnosed with a degenerative neural disorder. The treatment of which requires a compatible Vulcan and a series of mind melds. My wife is compatible. She will be remaining on Voyager until the course of treatment has sufficiently repaired the damage."

"That's lovely, Tuvok," the Captain said.

"Are your children going to visit as well," Seven asked.

Tuvok nodded. "My eldest son, Sek, and his family will be traveling through this sector in two weeks. They will make a detour for a rendezvous."

"Does anyone find it strange," Harry asked, "That we spent the last 7 years trying to get back home, back to our families. And, now that we're here, all we want to do is stay on Voyager with each other."

Tom shook his head. "No, Harry, because sometime in the last 7 years this became home, and we became family. Getting back to Earth just means we don't have to keep running anymore."

\- - End Chapter Ten - -


	11. The Trial

Operation Homecoming

Chapter Eleven: The Trial

Based upon Star Trek: Voyager, set after Endgame

Author's Note: This was one of the big ideas I had which prompted this story, I think it fits as a final installment. Thanks for reading.

\- - Tribunal Hall, Starfleet Command - -

At first, they had all been entirely suspicious.

 _"You want my crew to stand trial?"_ Kathryn had asked, her tone betraying how idiotic, how asinine, the concept sounded.

Chakotay had been speechless, seated frozen in his chair in the briefing room. He gazed around the room at the bewildered and angry faces. Even Tuvok's expression hinted at . . . An expression.

 _"I know how it sounds,"_ Admiral Paris agreed. _"The Federation President wants to pardon all of your former Maquis. And, as the lawyers reminded us, none of your crew was ever tried, convicted or sentenced. Therefore there can be no Pardon until that occurs."_

 _"The mere suggestion is highly inefficient. Why undergo the formalities?"_ Seven had asked.

Admiral Paris pointed at her, emphasizing her point. " _For the ceremony. They want to make everything official: part of the Homecoming Festivities."_

" _Starfleet wants to put their prodigal children on trial for a party?"_ The Doctor asked.

Admiral Paris had gone on to explain the plan and eventually convince them. Chakotay suspected that had they resisted enough, the whole thing would've been swept under the rug, however he and Kathryn agreed. They had an idea.

After everyone's Homecoming Leave (during the 2 week period, the Maquis had been officially in the custody of Captain Janeway, though free to leave the ship), they practiced. The entire crew mustered in the shuttle bay, and they marked out the floor with the locations where everyone would stand. They had practiced marching in, in their most official manner.

If they wanted a show, he and Kathryn had concluded, they would get a show.

Chakotay moved through the crew on his way to the front, they were all checking each other's dress uniforms. Everyone looked sharp. When he reached Kathryn and Tuvok, she turned to him and checked his uniform as well. He turned and looked at the senior staff directly behind them.

The Doctor's holomatrix had been adjusted to display a dress uniform. Seven also wore a uniform; science department, sans rank. Icheb proudly wore his Cadet uniform for the first time. B'Elanna ran her fingers through Tom's hair, settling it, as he held Miral. He hadn't seen her, but Naomi Wildman was around somewhere, as well.

The door to the Tribunal Hall opened. "The accused may enter," said the Bailiff.

Chakotay took a deep breath and looked at Kathryn. She smirked at him.

"Commander Tuvok," she directed.

The Vulcan took his place in front of the crew and raised his voice. "Fall in!"

The crew shuffled around, standing in their positions; aligned by Department, alphabetically. Starfleet and Maquis interspersed, as they had been for seven years.

Following Kathryn's silent cue, he and she marched in together.

A few steps behind them, he heard Tuvok command the crew: "Forward, March!"

The Tribunal Hall was silent but for the sound of their footsteps. He and Kathryn halted at table for the Accused, waiting for the crew to file in behind them.

"All rise for the members of this tribunal," the Bailiff announced.

The entire hall stood and silence again reigned as three admirals walked in and took their seats.

The Chairman banged his gavel. "Be seated." He looked at his PADD for a moment before looking up, and making eye contact with Chakotay. "Are the Accused all present?"

Chakotay performed an about-face (which he had practiced nearly a hundred times that morning, ensuring he wouldn't trip). "Commander Tuvok, Report."

"All present and accounted for, Sir," he reported.

Chakotay performed a right-face, to face Kathryn. "The crew is all present and accounted for, Captain." He performed another right-face to face the judge.

"My crew is present, Sir," she told him.

The Chairman's eyebrow jumped. "You are not among the accused, Captain Janeway, nor are most of those present."

"My crew stands together, Sir. And I represent them as their Captain."

"Very well." He looked at the Bailiff. "Mister Bailiff, read the charges."

The Bailiff then proceeded to read the charges. The majority of the Maquis' names were recited together followed by a list of charges including terrorism and treason. A few names were individually called out for particular crimes, his own, B'Elanna's, and Ayala's among them.

Once the charges were complete, the Chairman spoke again. "How do you plead?"

The entire crew answered in a single voice. "Guilty."

"Be it shown in the record that the Accused have entered a plea of 'guilty.' Mister Prosecutor, call your first witness."

Kathryn was called to the stand and sworn in.

The Judge Advocate General was the lead prosecutor. "Kathryn Janeway, you granted field commissions and field enlistments to the aforementioned accused, knowing full-well their crimes."

"I did," she responded.

"After being their commanding officer for seven years, what do you make of their character?"

"Each of them served impeccably on my ship. I owe my life to each one of them; some of them several times over. I have trusted them with my life, and would continue to do so. They have become my family."

"Thank you, Captain, no further questions."

"The Defense has no questions," Tuvok said when it was his turn to do so.

The Chairman nodded to Captain Janeway. "Thank you, Captain, you may step down."

The Judge Advocate General turned to the Chairman. "Mister Chairman, I would like to submit Article 1A, the official crew logs of the Starship Voyager from stardate (Caretaker) to stardate (Endgame) as the first piece of evidence on behalf of the prosecution."

The Chairman nodded. "You may do so."

"Mister Chairman, members of the Tribunal, in light of Article 1A and the testimony heard today, I move to drop all charges against the Accused."

Chakotay tried to school his features. He hadn't expected that. He thought they would be immediately convicted then Pardoned. He hadn't expected Starfleet to simply drop the charges.

"The charges are hereby dropped." He banged his gavel.

Kathryn's hand grasped his momentarily.

"Additionally," the Judge Advocate General continued, "I submit Article 2B, authorization from Starfleet Command to enter into official record the field commissions and field enlistments granted by Captain Kathryn Janeway, Starship Voyager." She handed the PADD to the Chairman.

The Chairman read it in silence. "Captain Janeway, Starfleet Command is making your field commissions for the aforementioned persons official. Do you concur with the recommendation?"

Chakotay glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she was as taken back as he was. "I concur, Sir," her voice betraying her emotion of confusion and relief.

"Very well." He pushed his shoulders back. "It shall be entered that the field commissions and field terms of enlistments for the aforementioned persons be placed in their official records, and said commissions and enlistments be activated." He banged his gavel. "You are all free to go."

Chakotay felt relief flood through his body.

"Mister Bailiff," the Chairman said, "Next piece of business."

"Field Lieutenant Thomas Paris, front and center," the Bailiff announced.

Chakotay turned around to look at Tom. Both Tom and B'Elanna looked shocked. No one had expected this, either.

Tom handed Miral to B'Elanna and tugged down his uniform, before stepping forward. He stood in the center of the Tribunal Hall.

Chakotay and Kathryn moved in concert to stand behind him.

"Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, stand down," the Chairman said.

"Sir, we will stand with our crewmate, as his Commanding and First Officers," Chakotay said.

The Chairman smirked, but tried to hide it. "Very well." He looked down at his PADD. "This is the parole hearing for a one Thomas E. Paris, having served 3 years of a fifteen year sentence in Auckland Penitentiary, and 7 years of a fifteen year sentence in the custody of Captain Kathryn Janeway." He paused.

Chakotay thought the pause may have been for dramatic affect.

"Captain Janeway, state your recommendation for the parole of the gentleman in question."

Kathryn didn't answer immediately, Chakotay knew her mind was racing. They hadn't been prepared for this. "Sir, I chose Lieutenant Paris to serve on my senior staff as my Helmsman. When I made this decision, I knew I was taking a gamble. My gamble paid off, many times over. Lieutenant Paris proved himself to be a superb pilot, an excellent teacher, a mentor for the crew, a superior tactician and shuttlecraft designer. I often relied on him when the entire ship was in danger, and trusted him implicitly with my ship and the lives of my crew."

The Chairman turned to the Judge Advocate General. "Judge Advocate, have you reviewed the appended service record of Field Lieutenant Thomas Paris?"

"I have, Sir," she said.

"Report your findings."

"As Captain Janeway stated, the service record details exceptional service as a senior officer, as a Helmsman, and acting Executive Officer during an encounter with the Borg. It also details two imprisonments, including a murder charge, two separate acts of terrorism, a reduction and restoration of rank, and numerous other accounts of dereliction of duty or disobeying direct orders."

"Thank you, Judge Advocate. Field Lieutenant Thomas E. Paris, your parole is hereby denied."

"DENIED?!" roared B'Elanna.

He and Kathryn instantly grabbed each of Tom's arms, providing him some stabilization as his knees buckled. Chakotay felt light-headed as well, Tom had five years remaining on his sentence.

Chakotay quickly turned to see Harry fumbling with Miral, whom had just been thrust into his arms, and Tuvok placing both hands on B'Elanna's shoulders, holding her. Miral started shrieking, no doubt due to the abrupt exchange.

"Order! Order!" the Chairman banged his gavel several times in succession.

Chakotay turned forward as B'Elanna took back Miral and started to settle her.

After a few moments, Miral's shrieks had quieted and B'Elanna stood fuming silently.

"Field Lieutenant Thomas E. Paris, in light of your appended service record, the remainder of your sentence is hereby commuted. It shall be entered that your field commission on stardate (Caretaker) be entered into your official record. You are free to go, Lieutenant."

The Chairman looked at the Judge Advocate General. "Captain, report if there is any further business for this Tribunal."

"There is not, Sir."

He turned to the Bailiff. "Mister Bailiff, report if there is any further business for this Tribunal."

"There is not, Sir."

"Very well. This Tribunal is adjourned." A grin broke out on his face. "Welcome home, Voyager." He banged his gavel three times.

"All rise for the members of the tribunal."

Everyone stood, the whispering growing.

The Admirals left, the Bailiff following them.

Kathryn turned to him with an enormous smile. She extended her hand. "Congratulations, Commander."

He shook her hand. "Congratulations, Captain."

Chakotay turned to the Crew, all of whom were shaking hands, exchanging hugs and congratulations. He saw Tom kiss B'Elanna before she handed Miral to him, and he slung his free arm around her back, turning to the others.

Chakotay surveyed his Crew. He didn't know how many of them would stay in Starfleet, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that they were all together, all home, and all free.

\- - END Story - -


End file.
